


圣诞节

by MoriAkiko



Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriAkiko/pseuds/MoriAkiko
Summary: 努力变得坦诚，但是失败了，导致的莫名其妙的圣诞节故事。
Relationships: Asami Tatsuya/Takizawa Naoto





	圣诞节

**Author's Note:**

> 原本应该上周末写的，结果写了个方案，导致这周写的时候状态奇妙，而且没有什么圣诞节气氛（。  
> 本来想写黄文，结果黄只占三分之一还不黄，凑合看吧

浅见龙也过度的保护欲让泷泽直人很头疼。

如果说刚出院那会儿把刀具都藏起来之类的行为还算可以理解的话——毕竟当时他的心理状态确实很不安定——都事到如今了出门还把他裹得像个球，甚至现在伸手去拉副驾驶的安全带，直人内心里的白眼又一次翻到了天上去。“我又不是手断了，”他拍掉龙也从驾驶位千里迢迢伸过来的手，声音里的怒气被严实包裹着的围巾过滤得没剩多少，“你也不至于把我当小学生吧。”

龙也讪笑着收回手，却依然盯着直人系好了安全带才转回头。实话说，直人对这个问题的忍耐时间超过了他的想象。他本以为会更早收到对方的不满，所以应对方法已经提前模拟过了很多次，倒是没料到他会在这个节点上提出来。难得圣诞节，龙也特地工作日还请了假，只是想制造点儿节日惊喜的浪漫氛围，对方非但不领情还不读气氛地发出责难，就算是直人也已经称得上恶劣了。这大概是对自己的惩罚，龙也想着，不善于剖白心迹就是这样的后果吗。

车里安静了下来，只听得到引擎和空调的嗡鸣声。温暖的空气逐渐浸润到身体里，直人换了个姿势，舒舒服服地靠在窗边，好整以暇望着龙也。他倒不是今天非得要个说法，抱怨也是脱口而出，可是看到对方有点困扰的表情还是莫名开心起来，陷进围巾里的半张脸露出些不易察觉的笑意。

对此一无所觉的龙也却突然开了口。

“因为我很怕啊。因为不想失去直人，所以要把任何不确定的因素亲手排除掉才能安心……”他露出些直人没怎么见过的认真表情，难得收起了全部的笑意，“我也知道这样对直人来说太不公平了，可是我……直人能再等我一下吗？”

突然收到了沉重的回复，直人语塞，迅速地把脸转向了窗外。少顷他吸了口长气，努力控制住了声音里的情绪。

“知道了。……你先专心开车。”

车里一时又只剩下机械运转的声音。直人装作专心看着窗外雪景，对着后视镜漫不经心整理下围巾，悄悄藏起了变得粉红的耳朵。

窗外的建筑逐渐变得稀疏和低矮，开始出现大片的田地，饶是直人心不在焉也觉得有些不对。“这是要去哪？”直人回过头来，发现龙也已经变回平常带笑的表情，看不出是伪装还是真心地感到轻松。

“给你个惊喜。”龙也说着开下了高速路。

见他没有多说的意思，直人也懒得再问，反正对方总不会把他卖了。想了想浅见集团大少爷为了把他卖个高价和别人争辩到面红耳赤的蠢样，直人差点笑出声，都没注意到天什么时候黑的。路变得有点崎岖，周围的树木也多了起来，大概是开进了森林里，路灯都没一个，车灯隐约照亮前面一幢黑漆漆的小木屋。

“到了。”龙也按开正副驾驶的安全带，先一步跳下了车。直人欲言又止，对方也没给他个问清楚的机会，只好跟着下车走进了屋子里。外面看上去四面透风，进去了灯一开还挺像样，甚至有棵圣诞树挂满了彩色小灯和花里胡哨的装饰，闪着暖色调的光。龙也动作熟练地把壁炉的火生了起来，还往里添了两根柴，一回头看到直人半是惊讶半是困惑的表情。

“这算是……我家的别墅吧，小的时候来过几次，长大了家里就不怎么搞这种活动了。”龙也神色如常地说着普通人不太想象得到的内容，“为了给直人惊喜特地叫人提前来收拾过的，不过看上去好像和十几年前没什么区别啊……我记得好像还有我小时候的相册呢，直人要看吗？”

也不等直人回答他就开始翻箱倒柜，留直人愣在原地消化过多的信息量。无意识地盯着对方背影看了会儿，直人意识到龙也的心情并不像看起来这么轻松，理由他倒也知道。问题在于他也没什么余裕继续车上那个有点沉重的话题，气氛看起来也不太合适——事到如今才想起气氛这回事，直人试图自然地做着回应。童年故事的话题不痛不痒，听得出龙也刻意地忽略掉了某些情节，也努力想要让它们听起来更有趣些，可是直人实在笑不出来。他沉浸在车上的情绪里，开始觉得是自己的要求太过分了。没多想，直人按住了相册，阻止住了龙也想要再翻一页的动作。

“浅见。……”

龙也惊讶地抬起头望着直人，眼睛里反射着壁炉明灭的火光。

该说点什么，可是喉咙又被锈住了，勇气已经被刚才的动作消耗掉了大部分，所剩无几不足以支撑他进行什么直白的回应。我不会随随便便死掉或者跑掉的，你不用担心？这种话再来十个泷泽直人他也说不出口。直人很气恼，为什么平时说话可以伶牙俐齿胸有成竹，一到这人面前就变得吞吞吐吐口不对心。他错开眼睛以期逃避龙也期待的注视，然后感觉脸颊上被视线的热度灼出了两个洞，逼着他开口道：

“……我在这。”

龙也没有反应，也可能是惊讶过度忘记反应。直人抽出他手里的相册放在一边，咬咬牙伸手僵硬地抱了上去。

这到底能不能算是一个安慰，直人也不是很确定，他对这种事太不熟练了。在他面前龙也总是笑着隐藏自己的情绪，虽然有时候蹩脚得一眼就看得出，可人家有心隐藏着，直人总不好问出口。而本来他也就只擅长把本心遮遮掩掩，坦诚到用时方恨少，这绕了好大一个圈说出来的话也不知道对方能不能听懂本意。

直人把头搁在龙也肩膀上，迟疑地拍了拍他的后背，然后感觉到自己被紧紧地搂住了。龙也要把怀里的人就这样揉进自己身体里一样地用力拥抱着，很快让直人觉得有些喘不上气，但他心情却放松了下来。这个怀抱甚至比壁炉里旺盛燃烧着的火还要炽热，灼灼地透过两层布料印在皮肤上。

龙也偏过头咬住了直人的侧颈。那里原本戴着刚洗好的围巾，现在还微微散发着柔顺剂的花香，温暖柔韧的肌肤下面是跳动着的血管。吃痛挣扎起来的直人被急切地按倒在沙发上，衬衫扣子被解开两颗后不耐烦地扯掉，叮叮作响崩落到地上。还是第一次看到龙也这样，之前就算是技术青涩心情急切，也好歹还记着温柔，现在整个人罩在身上盯着自己，直人突然产生了些身为猎物的恐惧。只是让你别过度保护，没说让你这种时候使用暴力，怎么话都听不懂跟狗一样。很快直人就没了余裕内心吐槽，称得上揉捏的抚摸接二连三地落在全身各处，嘴唇被啮咬撕扯，熟悉了床事的身体受到突然的粗暴对待反倒兴奋起来。根本来不及想他到底是什么时候在这种地方藏了管润滑液，龙也就挤进他双腿之间，准确地插入一根手指抵在了敏感点上。直人喘息着挺起了腰，被壁炉的热气熏得很快迷迷糊糊放弃了控制声带，发出些嘶哑的呜咽。润滑扩张做得草草，沙发上又没处可抓，直人泄愤似的抓紧了面前的肩背，圆润的指甲在上面留下了几道红痕。整根没入的时候溢出些多余的液体黏糊糊滴落下来，在两个人中间搅出白色的泡沫。龙也红着眼睛，没给身下人多少适应的时间，用凶狠的力度摆动着腰苛责起腺体。滑腻湿热的触感紧紧裹缠上来，因为兴奋蠕动吮吸着，违背主人的意志讨好着入侵者。直人却只觉得难以忍受，快感以从没体验过的速度气势汹汹把他淹没了，他只能紧皱着眉头闭着双眼，偏过头去被顶得不住摇晃。

他自然也没看到龙也盯紧他的眼神。那眼神逡巡过他身上大大小小的伤痕，停留在颈侧那枚新鲜的牙印上面。快感的酷刑突然暂停了一会，直人被翻了个身跪趴在了沙发上。一直烤着火暖洋洋的一侧离了火源正觉得不太适应，龙也就从身后覆上来，有些汗津津的皮肤散着热气贴在了后背上。还来不及细细体会不太常用的姿势带来的新鲜感，后颈就被一口叼住，破碎的哀鸣立刻从喉咙里挤了出来。很痛，但是这个宛如动物交配的姿势让直人隐秘地觉得羞耻和兴奋，他的手被十指交错扣在了手心，于是没什么迟疑地紧紧夹住了龙也的手指。被撞得就快无法保持平衡，直人在龙也口中扬起了脖颈，不知是汗水还是泪水的液体顺着发红的眼角滑落下来，大股大股的浊白液体从性器里流淌而出。

龙也终于舍得松开嘴，伸手抚了抚那枚已经变成深红色，似乎马上要渗出血来的牙印，温热的皮肤在他手下微微地发着抖。直人眼神空白，意识还没完全回笼，身体失去了支撑滑落在湿漉漉的沙发上。

龙也和他挤了挤在旁边躺下，小心翼翼地叫他。背着光，透过迷蒙的眼神也看不清龙也脸上的表情，直人懒洋洋地嗯了一声。要是被搞死在这里，荒郊野外的都没人给收尸。思及这里，直人扯动发痛的嘴角露出个恍惚的笑。那可不行，今晚就把这个沙发让给浅见睡好了。


End file.
